


glimpses of the lover

by whitehall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bottom Louis, Drabble, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Non AU, Smut, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehall/pseuds/whitehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of larry drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. impromptu proposal

**Author's Note:**

> you may find some grammatical failures along the story; seeing english is not my language and i don't have a beta, so id like to apologize beforehand

Harry is balls deep in Louis when the giant fucktard asks for his hand in marriage.

"What?" Louis gasps out, his blue eyes wide and mouth open, moans keep escaping as Harry slams into him.

"Marry me" Harry says nonchalantly, like asking someone to marry him is as simple as requesting a pancake in a diner.

"What?" Now Louis' truly asking, his mouth is greeted tight, trying so hard to focus on this fucker on top of him rather than the pleasure he's being given. Louis doesn't know whether he's supposed to cry or laugh, maybe both.

"You heard me" Harry says, he's moving slightly faster than before, fuck's sake, he's hitting right spot. "Marry me?" He repeats.

Louis. Is. So. Fucked.

Both ways, he is fucked in the literal sense and not.

Then he lets out a choked laugh, his eyes are widening and its filled with tears, a long groan comes from Harry's mouth which resting on the crook of Louis' shoulder, the curly haired fucktard then bites him, hips thrusting deeper and faster and Louis is so fucking close to cry. "If this" he wheezes, "If this is the way of you proposing, I'd file for divorce a week after we got married"

Harry sucks on skin of his neck gently and Louis clenches his hands tighter onto Harry's hair, Jesus, it feels so good. "So you're saying yes, then?" Louis can picture him smiling, wet curls falling down onto his shoulders, his enormous biceps bulging as his huge hands gripping onto the sides of Louis' hips, trying to keep the smaller boy from moving, and he's smiling.

"Fuck" Louis moans, he's getting close. Harry is destroying his ass and he's smiling. "I didn't say yes"

"But you clearly implied that you'd marry me" Harry retorts, he's slowing down his movement. What the fuck.

"Don't you dare." Louis hisses, his arms are trying to pull Harry close. "Fucking move, asshole". Jesus, tears are falling down from his eyes. Louis. Is. So. Fucking. Close.

"What?" Harry moves his head up a little so he can see Louis better. He's smirking and his dick is still stretching Louis' ass, it moves slower than before, patient drags teasing him and Louis is considering to strangle Harry right now. But then he realizes if Harry's dead, his lovely dick will be dead too and Louis can't have that, he'd miss it too much.

"Fuck me faster" Louis spits out, blue eyes are glaring into the green ones, he's trying to look as scary as possible. But Harry just smiles even wider. What an asshole.

Harry nods, then he slowly moves out until the tip of his cock meets Louis' rim before slamming back in, hard. "Alright" Harry rasps out as Louis lets out a strangled scream. "I'll move harder if you say yes"

"Never" Louis greets his teeth, "My dream is to get proposed in a nice fancy restaurant with that St. Laurent suit you just forced me to buy, not when I'm naked, in your childhood room and you're balls deep inside me. Like hell I'd say yes"

"Fine then" Harry shrugs, and he's truly stops moving. "I'll just pull out and finish on my own"

A sob almost comes out from Louis' mouth, almost. "You would never, not when you could have this ass wrapped around you"

"Oh, baby." Harry coos, his hands is now stroking Louis' hair gently, this is so fucked up. "I could come just from looking at your arse." Then he pouts, all that handsome features is turning into a pitiful frog like face. Harry is so lucky that Louis is in love with his dick.

Louis is literally about three or four thrusts away from coming and if he wasn't, he'd argue more with Harry and say that fine, he could also come from looking at his dick and he doesn't need to get fucked by it, but that's not the case. Louis is so desperate and when he is desperate, he's so agreeable.

"Yes" he chokes out weakly, "Jesus, please just fuck me."

Harry laughs happily, "Really?"

"Yes!" Louis exclaims in frustration. "I'll marry your entire family if I have to." He's whining. "Now, Jesus, please. Start. Moving."

"Alright" Harry nods, lips smiling so wide. "But, love, although it is flattering, I am not Jesus and also, I'd rather not have you marrying my entire family because I don't think I could bare sharing you."

"Such a possessive person arent you, frog face?" Louis bites in, Harry's found his pace now, and every time he moves his hips foward; he's hitting Louis' spot.

"Only for you" Harry growls, smiles are gone and his brows are now furrowed. This fucktard managed to change from looking like a frog to a bloody Tarzan. "Fuck" Harry curses, he's getting unsteady "Only for you"

Louis is moaning too, his head are leaning back, giving access for Harry to ravish his neck. "Only for me" he slurs, voice are soft and high. He sounds like an angel.

And it is silent as they both come, only short gasps of breath and groans filling every empty spaces of the room. Harry's kissing Louis on the shoulders softly as they both wait to be back from their highs, then after Harry's pulled out and cleans them up, the taller man pulls his boy closer to him. Feathery hair resting on top of his chest, Louis' chin is right on top his butterfly tattoo.

"Fuck" Louis swears, as he realizes something.

"What is it?" Harry asks, he sounds worried. "Are you hurt? Did I-I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No" Louis rolls his eyes, "I just- fuck, Harry. We're engaged"


	2. it needs more styles

Harry is weird.

Well, Louis ought to know that the moment he lets the guy puts his dick inside of him, but you see, the sex version of Harry is all hot and god like. He's dominant and so fucking authoritative, and Louis wants nothing but to whimper and crumble back onto the bed, so he lets him. Lets this giant fucktard fuck his brains out because god knows both of them enjoy it so much.

But the moment they're done fucking, Harry would sighs happily, demands for Louis to hug him because he just spent an hour taking care of the smaller boy and Harry deserves something in return.

As if the fact that he gets to feel this marvelous arse wrapped around his dick isn't much of a reward. Ungrateful bastard, Louis scoffs. Yet regardless, Louis still beams and nods as he tries to wrap his small arms around this enormous body as tight as he can.

Both of his hands dont even touch.

They spend a couple moments in silence, nobody's talking, they're content in hearing the soft breathing of their loved ones calming their soul, feeling the warmth that their bodies radiate to each other. It is a moment of peace, and Louis wouldn't trade anything for it.

"I hate your last name" Then Harry with his wonderful timing says. Both of them cant see each other's faces because Harry's back is on Louis' chest and Louis is too small to be able to look above Harry's ears. But the smaller man is sure as hell Harry can picture him looking baffled as a fish forced out to breath air.

"I'm sorry?" Louis says, he's reviving his arms away from Harry, the curly haired fucktard then turns to him. Harry looks happy.

What the fuck.

"Hmm" he hums, face still looking like a frog. A determined frog, to be exact. "It's awful"

"Excuse me?" Louis retorts, now feeling genuinely insulted. He's giving his famous dirty look, the Louis-Tomlinson-is-looking-down-at-you-so-you-must-have-done-something-terribly-wrong look. "Harry, what the fuck?"

"It is horrendous" Harry reasons casually, his right arms going under Louis' neck, so that his head his now resting on Harry's huge biceps, Louis' nose is literally two inches away from brushing against Harry's armpits hair.   
Okay, first of all, Harry uses the best cologne and even the part where usually smells like odor is fragrant. So Louis doesn't mind. And second, he still truly thinks that Harry is joking with his awful collection of jokes so Louis might feel bad if he pulls away from Harry too soon. But then Harry just kill all his pity by saying; "It is possibly the worst name I ever had the unfortunate to encounter with."

Louis visibly bolts away from his arms and sits on the beds, his arms are crossed and he's now glaring. "What the fu-"

"It needs more styles" Harry cuts him off, still sounding so casual about it. He's insulting Louis' family name, so technically he's offending Louis' entire family, what the fuck is even wrong with this gu-

Wait.

"What?" Louis asks in disbelief, his eyebrows are furrowed.

"It needs more styles" Harry repeats, he looks so sure of himself right now. Louis can see the corner of his mouth trying to break into a smile, and he's starting to wonder if Anne's dropped him when he was a baby.

"Are you saying what I'm thinking you're saying?" Louis asks again, he shuffles closer to Harry but still eyeing him like a hawk.

Harry smirks as he shrugs. "Well, I'm just saying that you need more Styles"

"Harry, where's the ring?" Louis demands.

"What ring?"

"You damn know which ring I'm talking about. If you're gonna propose you have to have a fucking ring, Harold. Who do you think I am, some random old wench?"

Harry then barks out a loud laugh, his head rolls back and his acts are all broken, and he's grinning so wide with dimples and all.

Jesus, Louis hasn't even say yes.

"Well" Harry props his elbow as he tries to sit, he reaches out his right hand to pull Louis' left and kisses the fourth finger. Louis follows him and grins like a lunatic. "I have the ring with me"

"Where?" Louis eyes him, Harry is stark naked so it impossible to hide a small box with a ring inside anywhere within his body.

"Here" Harry says as he pulls a silver ring with a squared diamond on the middle from his pinky, Harry's wearing it in the opposite direction so the diamond is facing the back of his palm. Louis' used to think that it is just another bizarre ring Harry likes to show off, but now after he takes a serious look at it, it truly is an engagement ring.

Holy fuck.

Then the taller man takes Louis' hand into his larger palms and wears the ring on Louis' fourth finger.

"Wait" Louis interrupts, although the ring is already attached on his finger.

"What?" Harry furrows his brows.

"You havent ask me the question, Harold."

"Oh," Harry giggles, "Right. Louis William, will you marry me and be my spouse? Until death do us apart and we come back from it as vampires and still be in love with one another for eternity?"

"Hmm... I don't know" Louis pretends to think. "Will you cook for me for the rest of your life?"

"I will"

"Will you fuck me and do all the work whenever I want to?"

"Fuck yes, I will" Harry says eagerly.

"Well, then I suppose marrying you wouldnt be such a bad idea after all. So yes"

Out of the sudden, Harry yells something intelligible and lies on his back as he pulls Louis on top of him, and then they're kissiing. Tongues and salivas and all that make low groans echoing throughout the room from their mouths.

"Wait" Louis mumbles against Harry lips.

"What is it?" Harry asks, trying to hide his annoyance. He's expecting another round of sex and he's determined to get one.

"It's too big" Louis complains as he sits on Harry's stomach, his bum is pressing against Harry's dick.

"What the fuck, Louis, we've fucked more than a hundred times, I thought you were done complaining about the size of my dick." Harry says.

"I wasn't talking about your dick, idot" Louis glares down as he slaps Harry in the shoulder. Harry is too in love to feel pain. "My ring is too big, it's slipping off, look"

Harry laughs when Louis tangles his left hand down and the ring follows the movement. "You are impossible." He says fondly and steals a kiss from Louis' mouth before speaks "I wore that on my pinky and its too big for you? Wow"

"Hey, I'll have you know, if I was the one who's proposing I'd get the size right. Unlike you"

"Of course you'd get it right" Harry says carefully, as if it'd work to brush the pout off Louis' face. "You've spent countless of times memorizing my fingers' size when it stayed in your arse, love"

"I hate you" Louis concludes, but he's lowering his upper body onto Harry and starts grind his bum against that lovely cock.

"You would never" Harry says as he bites back a groan. Finally, he's about to have round two. "Not when I'm going to make your name more stylish"

"Oh my god" Louis rolls his eyes, he doesn't stop moving his hips though, not when Harry is hardening beneath him. "Harold, if you dare to make another pun about your last name I will personally as Greg to fuck me instead."

"You wouldn't" Harry says through greeted teeth, fuck Louis does know how to move his hips. "Not when you've got my ring wrapped around you finger"

Louis hums in agreement, he wouldn't.


	3. niall (au)

It's half past ten in the night and Niall really, really hates Louis. 

Damn, he knows that Louis is very popular, that everyone wants to date him; boy or girl but this fucktard is too blind to notice that his best friend has been in love with him since seventh grade. 

Just so you know the best friend is Harry, not him. Although Niall appreciates Louis' body to the extent, he likes boobs more, so Louis is not on his fuck list, but he thinks that's okay because Harry doesn't need another competitor.   
Speaking of the devil, Harry, the tall kid who looms over everyone like a fucking tree and the 'flirt' extraordinaire as what girls like to call him in school; is now crying like a baby with snot trailing from his huge nose to mouth. Exactly ten minutes ago, Niall's found Harry on his door sobbing like a maniac as he mumbled something about Louis kissing some guy. 

So Niall, being the good friend that he is, nicked his Dad's beer supplies, locked the door of his room and he let Harry drank those alcohol until well, until he's drunk. 

"Louis' mad at me" Harry's voice is muffled against the pillow as he lays on his stomach, his right hand is still clutching on the empty beer bottle. 

"Wait" Niall says "I thought you're the one who's mad for him, mate" 

"No, no, no" Harry slurs out. "Not mad 'for' me, Louis is mad at me". Then he sobs again. 

Niall inwardly cringes, please don't cry again, Jesus, I can't handle this. "Oh" he breathes out, he really has no idea what to say. "I urm... what did you do?" 

"I got mad" 

Well, that's new. "What?" 

"I-I approached them" Harry says quietly, like he's scared to speak their name. "I approached Louis with, with Greg and I-I went mad. I started yelling at Louis for being stupid enough to date someone's stupid, I told him that Greg didn't pass last year's term and I called of them idiots" 

Niall's eyes bulges out. "Harry, you're the idiot one"

The curly haired boy lets out another frail sob. "I know" he admits, defeated. And then Harry starts crying again, no, this time he is wailing and his voice is getting even deeper when he cries it reminds Niall of a Gorilla jacking off. 

"Hey, Haz" Niall crawls closer to his friend, he's patting Harry's back awkwardly. "It's gonna be okay, Haz." 

"No, its not" Harry looks up, and _ew, is that snot running down on his nose,_ Niall grimaces. "Louis hates me and he wants a divorce" 

Wait, what?

Niall is too startled to ask Harry another question, so he continues; sobs still racking over his body. "He wants to have a divorce and- and we haven't even have kids yet and I really want to make a baby with him, but he wants a divorce." 

Dear fucking God, Niall is friends with the wrong people. 

"Hey, Louis didn't mean that" Niall rubs Harry on the back. "He didn't urm... he didn't want to have a divorce, like you said, he was mad and when people are angry they don't think before they speak" 

"Really?" Harry looks at him hopefully, his green eyes are red and swollen from the tears. "You're sure? Because I really don't want to divorce him, we haven't make a baby yet"

Niall flinches, feeling disappointed at himself, dear God he can't believe he's about to say it. "Of course you two aren't getting a divorce and like, you'll make up and urm.. and you can start making babies, if that's what you want" 

Harry hums happily, rolling back so that he's staring at the ceiling of Niall's room. "I hope you're right" he says solemnly, "because I really, really want to put my babies in him" 

Fucking shit, can Niall swap Harry for someone less weird, please. "Of course, Haz, you'll have plenty of babies with him" 

Harry nods jerkly, his eyes are wandering and unfocused, as if he's imagining something and far too gone to go back. "Our kids will be so beautiful. I mean, Louis looks like Ganymede himself and he is so very pretty, our kids will be the prettiest." 

For a moment Niall contemplates to gag and nudge Harry to fuck off because this is getting weird and too personal, but then unwillingly his mind too travels to see a little boy with chestnut curly hair, looking like Harry's long lost twin with glinting blue eyes, the boy's smiling so wide and it reminds Niall of Louis' smile, beside him is a little girl, she seems younger by her height, her size too is smaller than the curly haired kid, but Niall's struck with her face; her hair is straight and it looks feathery as it falls below her shoulders, her big green eyes are full of laughter with dimples on her cheeks. They look breathtaking. Shit, they could be his future nephew and niece. 

"Yeah" Niall says, instinctively agreeing. "They'll be the most beautiful, Haz" 

Harry snores in response. 

Niall really, really needs to find a new friend.


	4. not meant to be

"So that's it then, you're just going to leave?" Louis whispers, his voice sounds so weak, full of desperate pleads and yet his cerulean eyes are staring hard into Harry's green ones, they look so determined.

"Yes" Harry chokes out, he supposes now he has the upperhand but yet he never feels so small. "I'm sor-"

"Shut up" Louis cuts him off, his voice is still so low, a tear falls from his eyes, he squeezes them tight as he takes a shuddering breath. "You're not, you're not sorry"

"I do" Harry shakes his head. "You're wrong, I do feel sorry", the taller boy cringes as he hears himself speaks, he sounds so pathetic.

"For me?" Louis challenges, but he still looks so heart broken and Harry wants to drown himself into the deepest sea, but he can't, he can't keep running away from his problems. He's grown. He must act like it. "Of course, you'd feel sorry for me, little Louis is about to get dumped by Har-"

"I feel sorry for myself, Lou" Harry blurts out without thinking, because he just can't, he doesn't know if he's going to survive listening to how much Louis has grown to despise him, it'll kill him. "Stop making it about yourself"

The smaller of the two widen his eyes, for a second Harry's got distracted and he has this sudden urge just to lunge at Louis and start to kiss him, to take him back and just /be/ with him. "What the fuck is wrong with you" Louis' hiss breaks him out of his thoughts. "You're about to take off to that fucking State and leave me and I'm not allowed to make it about myself?!" he's walking towards Harry, big teary blue eyes are staring up at him.

Harry shakes his head again, "You don't understand"

"Of course I don't understand!" Louis screams, he's crying now. "How could I?! When out of the sudden you just turned cold and packing up your bags and acting like a coward!"

"Please don't call me that" Harry says, his voice is low but he doesn't sound content, he feels light headed, he feels bad, but how come he's feeling bad when all he's trying to do is to make things better?

"What?" Louis asks bitterly "That's what you are, isn't it? A coward? Because you always run, Harry, you pretend as if nothing happen and then you run, you-"

"I was fucking you and I slept with her during the night!" Harry roars, he rarely yells at others but now he just feels awful and frustrated and Louis is all but flinches. "I used you, I used her and I-" A sob escapes from his mouth "I'm becoming the exact person media thought me to be, Louis. I fucked you and then I slept with her, do you know how fucked up that is?"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Louis stabs his finger to Harry's chest, but the curly haired boy doesn't feel a thing, maybe Louis is physically weaker than him or maybe Harry's too numb to perceive. "Don't you fucking dare act like what we did was wrong! Don't you dare act as if you're a bloody saint because we all know that you're not!"

"I cheated on he-"

"Funny how it didn't bother you before you decided to fuck me" Louis retorts. "It took you one fucking month to realize that?! Are you that daft, Harry?"

Harry grabs both of Louis' wrists sternly, because he looks like he's about to punch him and Harry can't let this getting worse than what he'd expect. "I'm trying to get this right, Lou, please, just- just let me. I'm doing what's best for you"

"What's best for me?!" Louis exclaims angrily, he's legit crying right now, his eyes are all red as he tries to tug his hands out of Harry's grips. "You think by leaving me is what's best for me?! Fuck you, Harry!" A sobs breaks from his petite body, he's breaking and Harry just cant let his wrists go, this is probably the last contact he'd ever get from Louis. "You don't get to decide what's best for me! Not when you're all naive an-"

"You think I am naive?" Harry interrupts, his grips tightened around Louis' hands, but Louis is too stubborn to whimper. "I'm going back to her because everybody will be pleased if I do, Louis. When I'm with her the world is fucking beaming because we are normal! When I'm dating her the everything is good! You and I both damn well know that /we/ can't have that, we're not going to work; because you're too scared to come out and the public expected me to only like girls and we are killing each other!"

"Let go of me" Louis says under his breath, still sounds so broken but now he's got that hard blazing look painted on his blue eyes.

Harry lets go.

"I love you" He admits, "Always have and always will, Lou" Harry leans closer to him, his huge hands cupping Louis' face. "But we are too blinded by love, and we forgot that love too can hurt people, Lou. We forgot the consequences and others got hurt, our love is too fucked up, Louis"

Louis doesn't even blink, he's still staring hard at Harry but he looks so emotionless and Harry just want to kill himself right there. "Louis, please, say something.."

Maybe its been seconds, days or even years before Louis starts to move, his much smaller hands are now holding onto Harry's bigger ones, Louis' pulling them away, and then he tilts his head up so he's only inches away from Harry, and just like that he's kissing him.

The kiss is not filled with those fireworks and does not feel like an electricity rush; it's full of despair, of untold stories and pleads and it hurts as much as it is good, but Harry never wish that he'd pull away, so he deepens the kiss, feeling every bits of warmth and love that Louis radiates because he knows that this is the last time he's going to taste those sweet lips.

If feels like ages before they pull apart and Harry is all but breaks into pathetic sobs as Louis' eyes turn empty, like a life just been drained out from his body and then this beautiful and perfect boy is saying these two words that Harry's sure will haunt him forever.

"Goodbye, Harry" 

.

He's not a porcelain.

No, he's not a piece of a fragile glass that will break to shards with a gentle swift of the wind in the midst of spring. He's strong, like the steel that doesn't waver even when a hurricane comes to say hi, he's that steel, stands so proud in the middle of the desert, giving no care to storms that will haunt his nights.

He's been through scraps of insults, humiliations and an abundance of hatred; aimed just for him. He's survived those. So he is a steel. He's strong like that, from a baseless believe, a naive faith planted inside his chest Louis thinks that this is just another soft blow from the wind, for a moment he's believed he'd survived this.

For a slight blink that divides autumn from winter, he's so sure that being away from Harry will feel like nothing, because it's supposed to /be/ nothing, isn't it? He's strong, he's independent and he shouldn't long for him.

But he does.

Oh, he always does. For a slight blink that divides autumn from winter, Louis too has forgotten that even though winds and storms don't break steels, fire does. Fire will burn to the deepest layer and melt it as if it was water, fire will ruin and hurt the steel so slowly but with such rigid certainty. Fire suffocate steel.

Fire is when he sees Harry with smiles painted on his face as his right arms wrapped the new found feminine silhouette by his side. Fire is when the harsh truth slaps him, opening his eyes how the society is too fucked up to expect that love has no boundaries. Fire is when Harry left him alone with his thoughts, to mend with the voices that fill every empty spaces as the tall boy left. Fire is his loneliness, his desperation, and despair.

It ignites the moment Harry closes that door and walks away from their home, it flashes so bright and burns every shapes, edges and curves of his heart. The fire is so strong, too strong for him to handle, the fire swallow every inch of the steels inside of Louis until they all burn, melt and turn to ashes.

Fire is all what he has left.

Its winter yet Louis never feels so hot, its winter yet he's almost drowned in sweats but then again he thinks that it is okay, that its all good, because he's busy, too busy to let his mind wanders to Harry. Rugged hands are groping onto Louis' sides, he's trapped with his back facing the wall, in front of him is a tall bloke with dark hair and vicious smile, his eyes are also dark and it reminds him of the night, reminds him of the color of ashes, the debris of the steels left inside him, ruined from being burned. He can't remember the bloke's name, he tries to recall maybe it starts an 'S', Sebastian? Or is it Steven?

As Sam keeps abusing the skin of his neck with his rough kisses, Louis' mind unwillingly travels to Harry, just earlier today he saw some stupid cheap magazine crowning him and her as the world's newest power couple, cooing over how cute they both are, and too blinded to see the fact this couple were made out of lies and weak hopes. Louis wants to throw up.

"Come to my place" Is what he says after Sam pulls away to inhale, his blue eyes are blazing hard onto the dark ones. He doesn't want to be alone again.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks, his voice filled with a slight concern as his left hand tucking Louis' hair into his ear. Louis almost purrs.

"Yeah" he hums, he's never been so sure. "Come" Louis takes Sam's hand as he leads him outside of the club, not caring if someone's going to take a picture, let the world sees what the real Louis is like. Let Harry sees.

The outside of the building isn't as crowded as he's expect it to be. So Sam immediately raises his hand and hails for a cab. Once they're inside Louis tells the driver the address of his flat, his head is buzzing and he feels giddy. This is the first time he's ever take someone other than Harry home. Just as when Louis' mind starts to go away again, the cab halts right in front of his building.

Sam's pulls him out as fast as he can, he's grinning from ear to ear and Louis smiles at him, he hasn't take a serious look at Sam's face but he looks so good right now, face is so sweet, contrasting the frame of his body, so big and rugged Louis' almost intimidated by it. For now he's happy.

Louis pads into the elevator with Sam trailing behind him, it's empty and once the door is closed Sam hauls him again, Louis' back is trapped onto the wall and he hikes his legs around the taller man's waist, his small hands clutching onto Sam's dark locks and they kiss again, lust, frustration and despair all emerge into one.

The door dings open and the next thing Louis knows is that he's fumbling to find the keys of his flat and the moment they're in, they're back on each other again with Louis biting kisses to the fair skin of Sam's neck.

"Take us to your room, please" Sam mutters, but it comes out almost like a command.

"Yeah" Louis is all but nods, he's being thrown onto the bed just a couple of seconds after they're inside his room and Sam's taking off his shirt, defined muscles are now bare for Louis to see and the smaller boy groans pleasantly, feeling himself getting harder and he too starts stripping himself out of his attire.

They're back kissing again and Louis knees when he feels hands touching his most private part, no one but Harry in these four years has ever touch him like that, he almost feels guilty when pleasures hit his body, but he supposed that Harry too had done the same thing as what he's doing with Sam right now, no, Harry's been with someone else even when him and Louis were supposed to be a thing and he shouldn't feel bad if Sam's taking him to cloud nine. He shouldn't.

Louis moans happily once Sam's inside him, he's slow and content with his pace, it feels so good because the last time he did this with Harry it was rough and fast as if they're being chased. Louis is in bliss as he's being fucked thoroughly and even though right now they're not making love, despite the fact that now he's having a meaningless one night stand, for a slight blink that divides autumn from winter; Louis forgets about Harry.

He doesn't remember how Harry's kisses taste like, he doesn't remember they way Harry's hand would burn as they brush against his skin and Louis thinks that this might work. That meaningless fuck with strangers will wander his minds far away from Harry because he's sure as hell that the tall boy with green eyes gives no fucks for him. Not since he's stepped his feet out to leave Louis here alone.

For a slight blink that divides autumn from winter; Louis thinks that he's now okay.

Until he's not.

**Author's Note:**

> i accept prompts


End file.
